Most machines that can move automatically or semi-automatically, such as robots, remote control cars, or even remote control aircrafts, may all determine the locations thereof through various existing positioning technologies, thus executing different processing operations according to the determined locations.
At present, the positioning technology used by most of the above-mentioned mobile machines is GPS (Global Positioning System) positioning technology; however, GPS is prone to a situation in which a poor signal prevents fulfilling of a user's positioning requirements in some situations. In an indoor scenario, for example, the GPS signal is generally not available and cannot provide the positioning service at all, and thus cannot meet the user's location-based machine control requirements.